Forever
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: Because sometimes forever is all you have. One-shot.


A heavy fog hung around the city of lights like a sullen presence, almost sensing what lay in one tiny house at the end of the street. It was amazing, really, to the man that the one he had spent most of the end of his life looking for was so close. It almost seemed a bit cruel that the only reason he found her was because of her death.

He walked into the house, invisible to the mourners as he usually was. He was, after all, a Lucian. And she was a Janus. That didn't stop him.

"You fool," he rasped, leaning down to grasp her stiff, cold hand. It was obvious that she had been dead for quite a while. "You had to come here of all places. The city of lights, the city of death. You knew we were here, so why?"

He received no answer.

_Hey Luke! One day I'm gonna go to Paris to see all the pretty lights!_

_Oh really, what about us?_

_Silly, we'll all go. As a family._

"A family..." he mirthlessly chuckled. "Right, we'll go as a family..."

_Luke, why did you go and yell at Thomas for?_

_You heard him, I'm the 'black sheep' of the family. The one that strayed, the one who's hated, the one whose existence is shameful._

_Then I'm a rainbow sheep!_

_...What?_

_I'll light up the way back for you with my colors! Then you won't be lost anymore!_

_And what about you? What happens if you stray, if you get lost?_

_Silly, you'll find me! Then we'll go back, together!_

_Alright Jane, I'll find you._

"Sorry Jane, it looks like it's too late..." he murmured, letting go of her hand. "Both for our family and for you."

_LUKE! LUKE!_

_Jane! I'm here! what's wrong?_

_Oh Luke, it was awful! I-I dreamed t-that father was d-dead and e-everyone l-left!_

_Shh, shh. It's okay, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep..._

_...Luke?_

_Hmm?_

_You won't leave me... right?_

_Don't worry, I'm here, right?_

_But promise me, okay?_

_I promise that I will _never _leave you._

_Yawn... thank you... Luke..._

_Sweet dreams Jane._

"Sweet dreams Jane," he cried, the tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry, it seems that I can't keep my promises."

_Hey Luke?_

_Yes Jane._

_I love you._

_And what brought this on?_

_You know that sparrow we rescued a while back?_

_Yeah._

_Well, Mother said it didn't make it..._

_I'm sorry Jane._

_It's okay, I know it was time for it to go... It just makes me sad, you know?_

_...why?_

_Because he never got to tell his mother or father or siblings that he loved them before he passed._

_Oh, I guess that is sad._

_So I want to tell you that I love you too, before I pass._

_Don't joke about that Jane._

_But I'm serious Luke!_

_...fine._

_I love you, Luke._

_I love you too, Jane._

"I love you," he finally said, bending down to give her lifeless brow one last goodbye kiss. Then he turned tail and walked to the door.

"JANE!" a voice yelled out in volumes, despite his old age.

"No, please no," another voice, a softer and calmer one, cried.

He never once looked back as he strode out the door.

Once out on the street, he noticed the downpour that had started while he was inside. He cursed under his breath and pulled his coat collar up, jamming his hat on top of his head. As he crossed the street, the sound of the panicked whinnying of a horse drew his attention. There, across the street, was a face he would likely never forget. The girl who had taught his son how to play the flute, the girl who had claimed to be his long-lost sister, the girl who was a 'Madrigal.' There she was, across the street, as clear as day.

He had planned revenge against her, over everything that she had 'caused.' He thought of ways to make her suffer, to make her feel his pain. He just wanted to blot out her existence. And now here she was, just across the street from him. She hadn't seen him yet, he could claim vengeance.

He didn't do anything.

Because she had a tint of _her_ hair, the barest trace of gold amongst the crimson. Just like Jane.

Because she had _her _eyes, warm brown eyes that beheld the beauty of the world. Just like Jane.

Because she had _her _smile, a gift to all who see it and stare at it's simple joy. Just like Jane.

Because she had a part of _her_ soul, willing to anything for her family, allowing him to be forgiven, accepting him no matter his faults.

Just like Jane.

_Let's stay together forever!_

_Don't be such a sour puss!_

_Look! Look! Aren't the stars pretty!_

_Here, I wrote a poem for you. I hope you like it!_

_Luke! Luke!_

_I love you._

Then sound came rushing in and he saw the carriage swerving wildly on the cobblestone street, slipping on the slick stones. His eyes widened as the girl paid no mind, not seeing the outcome of the out of control vehicle. He ran to save the girl's life, _her _life, his life.

_Luke, no matter what, I'll always believe in you._

_What if I do something bad, something unforgivable?_

_Nothing's unforgivable._

_What if I killed Father?_

_I'm sure that he would understand._

_What if I killed Mother? Thomas? Katherine?_

_They would too._

_What if I killed you? Would you still love me?_

_I would love you for all eternity._

_How can you be sure?_

_Because, no matter what, you're still Luke. Luke is Luke, like Jane is Jane. No matter how much we change, we'll always be Luke and Jane, Jane and Luke._

_I guess you're right..._

_I _know _I'm right._

_...hey, Jane?_

_Hmm?_

_Let's make an official promise._

_How are we going to do that? There's no one here to see it._

_It'll be a secret official promise with the stars as our witnesses._

_Now who's the poet?_

_Jane._

_I promise you Luke, I will love you forever, wait for all eternity for you, and go to the ends of the earths to find you._

_I promise you Jane, that I will be there for you no matter what, go through heaven and hell to bring you back, and-_

_Luke?_

_Yeah?_

_I love you and all, but you suck at poetry._

_That's why you write it for me._

_Yeah, I do._

_Together forever._

_Until the end of time._

"Madeline!" he yelled, looking into her eyes for one last time as he pushed her away. The carriage hit.

* * *

"C'mon Luke! Mother and Father are waiting!"

"Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"I told you that we would be together forever."

"I know, you're always right."

"...Not always."

"Oh yeah, when?"

"I never got to be a rainbow sheep and lead you home..."

"That's what a shepherd's for."

"Luke, did you know something?"

"What?"

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

"I know."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Jane."

"Are you ready?"

"As long as your by my side? Forever."

"Forever is a long time you know."

"I guess that a good thing that it's all we have, huh?"

"Together forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
